


Crack with a Florish

by the_toadlet



Series: The Email Fics - Courtesy Of Larksinly And Toadlet [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, craw war w/ breadstick mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: This fic is part of a contest between myself and just_a_lonely_breadstick. Whoever has the most kudos by the next morning will win.SO GIVE ME ALL THE FUCKING SUPPORT I MUST WIN THIS MY HONOUR IS AT STAKE PLS I BEG OF THEE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larksinly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/gifts).



PHIL WAS MADE OF CHEESE IN ZIS DREM OF DANS BUT DAN OF COURSE DIDNT KNOW HE WAS DREAMING SO HE LICKED HIS CHEESY COMPANION AND PHIL SCREAMED AND HEN DAN WOKE UP AND HE WAS NAKED AND LAYING ON TOP OF PHIL LICKING HIS FACE AND PHIL WAS AROUSED BUT SCREAMY AND DAN RESUMED LICKING AND WAS DISAPPOINTED PHIL DIDNT TASTE LIKE CHEESE BUT HE FIGURED PHIL MIGHT HAVE DICK CHEEZ SO HE ATE PHILS DICK DOWN MM AND IT WASNT CHEEY BUT DAN LIKED IT ANYWAY AND PHIL STOPPED SCREAMING SO LOUD BECAUSE DAN WAS SHLURPING THE DICK MADE NOT OF CHEESE BUT TENDER MOIST FLESH AND THEN PHIL MADE DANNY BOI STAHP AND INSTEAD CHEEKY BUM SEXXED HIM TO DEATH WITH CELERY BECAUSE CRONCH CRONCH THE CELERY MUNCH SP SEXXXY CHEEKY BUM SECKS AND THEN DAN SLEEPED BECAUSE HE WASNT MADE OF CHEESE AND NEITHER WAS PHIL SO THE ENTIRE MEANING OF LIFE WAS VOID AND THEN THE CELERY ATE HIM IN A CRUEL TWIST OF FATE

 

THE END


	2. the same crack but run through google translate

PHIL WAS SCRAMED FROM CHEESE IN CIS THROUGH DANS, BUT DAN FROM COURSE DIDNT WE WILL BE TAKEN AS HE HEARS HIS CHEESY COMPANION AND PHIL SCREAMED AND HAN DAN WEEKS UP AND HE WAS NAKING AND CAN BE UP OF PHIL LACKING FACE AND PHIL AROUSED BUTTERFLY AND DAN RESUMED LICK AND WERE PERFORMED PHIL DIDNT TASTE LIKE CHEESE BUT HE COMPLETED PHIL MIGHT HAVE THICKED CHEEZ SO HE ATE PHILS THICKDOWN MM AND IT WASNT CHEEY, DAN LIKED IS EVERYONE AND PHIL STOPPED SCREAMING SO LOUD WEIL DAN WAR THE DICK MADE NOT OF CHEESE BUT SEXXED HIM TO THE DEATH WITH CELERY BECAUSE THE CELERY MUNCH SP SEXXXY CHEEKY BUM SACKS AND THEN DAN SLEEP, BECAUSE HE WASNT MADE KEESE AND NEVER WAS PHIL SO THE ENTIRE MEANING OF LIFE WAS VOID AND THEN THE CELERY HAD BEEN IN A KRUZEN TWIST OF FATE


	3. ZE ORIGINAL CRACK

DAN WAS SITTING IN A CHAIR WHEN PHIL DROPOPED OUT OF THE AIR AND STARTED TURNING INTO A PLANT AND THEN DAN SHOUTED "NU PHIL YER ME SENPAI DON LEAVE ME" AND SO PHIL STOPPED TURNING INTO A PLANT AND TURNED INTO A GIANT HOT PINK DILDO OF DOOM AND DAN FUCKED HIMSELF ON HIS FREN AND SO THEY MADE SWEET LOVE IN THE CHAIR


End file.
